You Dropped My Heart
by OnlyVampires canloveyou4ever
Summary: ignorance is bliss


Unknown

I do not own anything but the plot

It's been years since I saw her, well not years years but at least 2 years. She came down the steps like a grand princess and sat on the chair so gracefully. For a moment I wondered if she was the same girl I thought she was. The girl I knew was the klutziest women to walk the face of the earth. She tripped on the sidewalk just walking. I was still bluntly starring at her, hoping she would get some sort of six sense and look at me. But she has yet to even notice anything around her besides her food. She looks frail since the last time I've seen her. She doesn't seem to have the same confidence and arrogance in her body image. Our host starts to speak about something or other, but I couldn't pull my interest from the girl, what was she even doing here? She should be in the hovel the Weasly's call a home. Or making babies with Pot head by now. I hate this women she just sits there with this glum look on her face like the whole world betrayed her. When in-fact she has everything, smarts beauty and apparently I looked around diverting my attention from my girl. Money. "Master Malfoy, you haven't even touched your food!" The old man said as he chuckled. Who was this man again, why am I even here?

"Forgive me I have been lost in my thoughts and your grand mansion." I said. The girl finally looked up, I hoped to see some recognition in her eyes or her at least startled, but her eyes were devoid of all emotion. Wait was her hair done up? She never does her hair, who is this thing and why did they inhabit Granger's body. Why do I even care, wasn't I the one that cut all the ties. Why do I care if the man across from her-apparently her math tutor, pfft he looks a little cozy with her to be her math tutor-makes her laugh and smile. Why do I care if he finds excuses to reach over and touch her hands. My god WHAT AM I DOING HERE! I thought as I looked away disgusted."I never knew flirting was allowed during dinner?" I said with unintended venom I just wanted to eat my dinner without barfing and this build up of unknown anger. Granger blushed like always at least that didn't change, the man just glared at me, so I glared back and leaned on my chair. "So Granger is there a reason your ignoring me?" I said coolly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my name is Hermonie Granger its a pleasure to meet you Mr.?"She said softly.

"Granger you must be joking we spent 7 years together at the same school and 1 year battling deatheaters. And your trying to convince everyone you don't know me? Dad do I know Granger?" I said exasperated flinging my hands up in the air. Dad who had been confused looked at her and said "Hermonie what are you trying to pull?" The girl looked like she just entered some weird world. "I'm sorry but maybe you have me confused with someone else?"she says innocently. Now I was getting mad, how dare she make us look like dumb asses. "Or maybe your just being a bit--"before I could finish my sentence the old guy slams his hand on the dinner table, how rude." Brad please take Hermonie to her room." he said. After they were gone he gives me this hard stare. "How do you know my granddaughter?"

"School" I reply like it was obvious.

"Hermonie was home schooled her mother told me so"

So her parents lied about her, it seems they were embarrassed by her magic abilities. What a pity little miss Monie didn't fit anywhere. She didn't fit in the magic realm I said remembering the glares she had received from the parents at the Hogwarts graduation for being valedictorian, and she for sure did not fit in the muggle civilization looking around the old man's house seeing crosses everywhere. The question is whether or not, to tell this man about her magic abilities. To tell or not to tell that is the question.

"You tell me why she doesn't remember my family, and I will tell you something so grand you will fall of your chair" I snickered. "How did Hermoine end up here, doesn't she live with her family? On the other side of London?" I almost felt sorry for asking as sadness itched in his face, almost is the key word.

"During the summer something terrible happened." he started off.


End file.
